It had to be you
by xNueve
Summary: Anya Braginskaya es una exitosa empresaria rusa que gusta de andar por el mundo en su motocicleta. No es raro que tenga amoríos pasajeros en cada lugar que visita, y su primera vez en Estados Unidos no será diferente. ¿O lo será? (USxfem!Russia)
1. Chapter 1

La verdad nunca me imaginé rodando suelo yankee. Siempre rondé por México, Europa del Norte, lugares remotos de Rusia, en fin, escapes. Tenía una Visa que expiraría en dos años, ¿por qué no aprovecharla mientras dure? Además, siempre me interesó saber qué ocurría en los famosos Estados Unidos de América. Me hice paso con mi motocicleta hasta las carreteras de Nevada, donde conocí Las Vegas. Una locura, eso resume por completo el lugar. Una desquiciada, desmadrada y exagerada locura. Fue saliendo de allí, de vuelta en la carretera, donde mi deseo de escape me trajo problemas. Y por escape me refiero a escape de la cotidianeidad de mi vida en Moscú, como CEO de una de las más grandes empresas de cosméticos de Rusia. Fundada por mí, bien gracias, no la heredé de ningún antecesor como mucha gente piensa. Pero aun así, con todo y una atareada vida de empresaria, me hago un tiempo una vez al mes para aventurarme en alguna parte del mundo, lejos de todo. ¿Quién reprocharía a su jefa por marcharse dos semanas mensuales sin avisar? El otro jefe, seguramente. Mi hermano se subió a la barca un año después de que la empresa fuera un éxito rotundo, y es él el único que sabe lo que hago durante mis escapadas. Le pedí que fuera mi socio para tener alguien que se encargara del pequeño negocio durante mis ausencias. Ni que tuviera mucho para quejarse, recibe el treinta por ciento de las ganancias, que es de por sí un sueldo jugoso. Pero me advertía siempre que, si la empresa prosperaba y se convertía en multinacional, mis jugueteadas por el mundo deberían terminar. No tendría lugar al cual escapar, de nada. Debería viajar por el mundo, si quería, como el resto de los turistas. A lo que se refería era que debía dejar de tener aventuras con muchachos alrededor del mundo, ponerle un alto a las múltiples fiestas descontroladas y dedicarme mucho más a los negocios.

En fin, estaba en lo mío, con la vista fija en la carretera. Estaba vacía. Me encantaba, tenía todo el camino para mí sola, sin autos ni camiones que interfirieran en mi paso. O me acorralaran. O cosas parecidas. Era perfecto. Hasta que de la nada, un hombre se cruzó corriendo. Clavé los frenos pensando qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo, pero de todas formas terminé golpeando al desdichado. Me bajé de la motocicleta, me acerqué y descubrí que era más bien un muchacho, de unos veintiuno, tal vez veintidós años de edad. Rubio, piel ligeramente bronceada, un poco rellenito y…bueno, uno no puede deducir mucho de alguien que está tirado en el piso como si fuera un herido de guerra.

Me arrodillé y lo sacudí un poco.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?"

"Ugh…¿Qué pasó? ¿Morí y estoy en el cielo? Porque veo ángeles…"

Me miraron un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa de estrella de cine. Rodé los ojos.

"No, te atropellé accidentalmente. ¿Necesitas una ambulancia? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Sinceramente trataba de ser amable por cortesía y por culpa. No quería problemas y menos en un país extranjero.

"Un ángel vestido de motociclista. Asombroso, hahaha. Me llamo Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Un gusto, mi nombre es Mariya." Mentira. Me llamo Anya Barginskaya, pero por si acaso, soy Mariya a secas.

"Okey, te diré qué. Olvidaré todo esto del accidente si me aceptas una invitación a cenar."

"Uh, ehm...de acuerdo." Genial, ahora tenía una cita. Por un lado, el tipo olvidaría todo. Por el otro…no me caía del todo bien. Sentía que de una u otra forma, esto terminaría mal.

"¡Asombroso! A propósito…Ya es hora de la cena, sabes."

"¿Qué?"

"Mira detrás de ti. Hay un restaurante. No es lo mejor, pero tampoco lo peor y…es lo más cerca que tenemos. Vamos, no es desagradable en lo absoluto. Y hay lugar para estacionar esa máquina de matar, hahaha." Sí, muy gracioso. Debí de haber puesto una cara de asco de primera al ver el restaurante, porque entró a explicarme que era el lugar más conocido de por aquellos alrededores, que la comida era excelente, que conocía a todo el personal, etcétera, etcétera. Sin embargo el refectorio no era más que uno de esos establecimientos de comida que te encuentras cuando vas por la carretera, generalmente en el medio de la nada. Pero aparentemente Alfred vivía cerca de allí.

"Puedes pararte, ¿cierto?"

"Uh, seguro."

"Genial. Sube."

Subió de un salto a mi motocicleta, lo que me pareció extraño para alguien que acababa de ser atropellado. Entonces pensé que seguramente estaba fingiendo. Ignorando eso y todo lo demás, conduje hasta el supuesto restaurante, que estaría a medio kilómetro de distancia. Era la única construcción que se veía a lo largo de todo el paisaje. No sabía lo que me esperaba ni quería imaginármelo. De lo único de lo que estaba segura era que no iba a durar mucho. Al menos eso pensaba.


	2. It Had To Be You - Capítulo 2

Ni bien entramos al lugar, el olor a frito me golpeó en la nariz como un pájaro que se choca contra un vidrio. Por una pequeña ventana cuadrada se podía ver al cocinero, corpulento y con el ceño fruncido, preparando las órdenes que la camarera le gritaba en jerga. Baldosas celestes, asientos rojos y paredes blancas eran lo que se podía apreciar como la decoración. Sólo había visto algo parecido en las películas, pero nunca pensé que lugares así eran reales. Alfred me tomó de la mano, sacándome de repente de mis pensamientos de desaprobación. Prácticamente me arrastró hacia una mesa con dos asientos, de aquellos que son largos y caben al menos tres personas.

"Así que, ¿qué quieres de comer?" Examiné la carta que había sobre la mesa con atención, buscando algo que no sea un ataque directo al corazón, pero para mi poca suerte, lo único que no estaba frito eran las bebidas.

"Uhm…¿Qué pedirás tú?" Pregunté a Alfred. Estaba mirando hacia otro lado, a juzgar por la dirección de sus ojos, contemplaba el magnífico trasero de la camarera. Giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando le dirigí la palabra.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué vas a ordenar?" Repetí. Tenía el presentimiento de que Alfred no solía salir con chicas muy a menudo…o tal vez saldría con demasiadas como para centrarse en su cita de turno.

¡Una hamburguesa! HAHAHA."…¿Era necesario reírse así? De más está decir que las pocas personas que había en el restaurante se voltearon a mirarnos como si estuviésemos bailando sobre la mesa. Eventualmente la camarera apareció. Se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y nos preguntó con un tono netamente neutro qué íbamos a ordenar.

"¡Una hamburguesa y refresco para mí!" contestó Alfred, a lo que la camarera garabateó la orden en su libreta. Luego dirigió su vista a mí con una mirada que era todo lo contrario a reconfortante.

"Lo mismo." Con eso la camarera pasó a retirarse, sin ningún comentario. Yo no tenía idea si los empleados de los restaurantes eran todos iguales en Estados Unidos o…no, pensándolo bien, en Las Vegas había personal carismático. Tal vez era la paranoia del momento que no me dejaba en paz. Miré por la ventana para despejar mi mente y así poder, tal vez, tomar las cosas con más calma. Aun así, lo único que se divisaba era el horizonte, surgiendo por encima de una infinita cinta gris que era la carretera.

En ningún momento dejé de sonreír. Era estrategia pura. Cuando sonríes, demuestras felicidad, por ende demuestras que estás a gusto, ergo, la estás pasando bien. La otra persona asume que su compañía es agradable y eso le da confianza. Y se siente a gusto. Y eso era lo que yo tenía que lograr, hacer sentir a gusto al maldito yankee para que deje de molestarme.

"¿Eres extranjera verdad? ¿Qué haces por Estados Unidos?" ¿Qué?...oh, fue muy apresurado. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, y Alfred me arrancó de ellos de un tirón.

"Soy de Bielorrusia" Mentira de nuevo. Soy cien por ciento rusa. Me estremecí al recordar a mi otro hermano. Medio hermano en realidad. Si no hubiera sido porque mi madre me dijo que cuidara de él, lo hubiera mantenido lo más lejos posible de mí. Claro que lo quiero, es mi sangre después de todo, pero él me quiere…demasiado. Y siendo sincera, no me atrae mucho la idea de que mi propio hermanito me acose todo el tiempo pidiéndome matrimonio. Es muy hermoso, el perfecto modelo de bielorruso, su tierra natal. Pero, como dije, es mi hermano, y casarme con mi hermano es una de las últimas cosas que me gustaría hacer.

"Oh, ¿y eso dónde es? ¡Nunca había escuchado sobre ese país, hahaha!" Así que era cierto, ese rumor de que los estadounidenses no tienen idea de la geografía mundial. Estaba segura de que eran sólo rumores. Estaba.

"Cerca de Rusia. En la parte Europea. Eres muy gracioso, ¿lo sabías?" Reí entre dientes e intenté parecer lo más encantadora posible, aunque por dentro me hubiera gustado estrangular a ese rubio con mis propias manos.

"Oh, creo que ya lo tengo…uh…no, lo siento, no tengo idea de dónde queda. Pero todavía no me has dicho qué haces tan lejos de casa." ¿Qué demonios te importa? Sí, me hubiera encantado contestar eso. Pero no podía. Mis recorridos por otros países debían ser invisibles. Los únicos que debían saber que estaba donde estaba eran el personal de los aeropuertos y mi hermano Iván.

"Pasear. Conocer las famosas "Vegas", tal vez tome un avión a Nueva York, quién sabe." Mi lista de mentiras crecía y seguiría creciendo. Nueva York era un lugar al que no planeaba ir en mucho tiempo.

"¿Y qué te ha parecido hasta ahora? Increíble, ¿cierto? Así es América, ¡El mejor lugar del mundo! ¡Hahaha! ¿Dónde más hallarías tantas cosas geniales juntas? Apuesto a que en Belarrosa no hay nada parecido a lo que te encontrarás en Las Vegas. ¡Aquí es todo supersized! ¡Hahaha! ¡Es increíble! ¡Ni en sueños hubiera elegido otro país donde nacer!" Ok. Me estaba colmando la paciencia. Sonríe me repetía. Sonríe, asiente y tal vez te deje en paz. El ambiente dentro del restaurante también hacía que quisiera salir corriendo del lugar. Camarera y cocinero gritándose sin cesar, una pareja discutiendo, el sonido de la freidora, un niño llorando a unos metros de distancia…simplemente quería mandar al diablo a ese americano y subir a mi motocicleta para nunca jamás tener que volverlo a ver. Pero no, lo había atropellado y ahora debía ser amable con él. Seguí sonriendo y asintiendo, teniendo que admirar a un país cuya ideología no me simpatizaba en lo absoluto. No por el capitalismo, el socialismo parecía tentador pero no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Yo no entendía demasiado cuando se disolvió la URSS, y de a poco me había ido acostumbrado al cambio de las cosas. Pero su imperialismo y nacionalismo es algo que me repugna. Alabar a su país como si fuera lo mejor, cuando en realidad es un libertinaje descontrolado. Un desorden. Un país donde todo funciona por dinero. Todo. Sin dinero no eres nada. Nadie. Es el país donde más se aprecia. Los Estados Unidos de América.

Al fin llegó la comida, y tenía un aspecto más asqueroso del que imaginaba. Grasa chorreándole por todos lados. Seguro una mordida de eso te quitaba al menos dos años de vida. Comí casi sin masticar. Debo admitir que el sabor no era del todo grotesco, pero sin duda no volvería a comer algo así en mucho tiempo. De repente el tonto americano hizo algo tan estúpido que casi me atraganto con la comida.

"¡Camarera, tráenos vodka!"


End file.
